The make up
by Jayden111
Summary: Sequel to 'the break up'10 years have passed and it's 2 days before Phen and Lynx's birthday, but will they get a surprise visiter?
1. Chapter 1

Well the sequel has begun, and if you read the summary you should know 10 years have passed and all, and it's almost the boy's birthday, and if you remember what Brooklyn said in the second last chapter, well then you know there are going to be fireworks at the birthday.

Okay and she does have a car now, and both Phen and Lynx are already in school.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morgan was in the kitchen, busy making dinner, it was now 6 pm and she was already late because she had to take Phen to a shop, he wanted something, Vampire fangs if you would believe it.

She had just finished putting the chips into the oil when Lynx came running into the kitchen, his hair standing wild, both Phen and Lynx had hair like Brooklyn, and doesn't matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it down.

"Mom, Phen is biting me!" Lynx yelled and Morgan sighed. "Phen come in here!" Morgan yelled and a couple of seconds later Phen came into the kitchen, he had a black bed sheet tied around his body, to make it look like a cape, and he had his fake fangs in.

"Yes my pretty mother…" He said, but he said it in a Dracula voice.

Morgan looked at him, he was really a crazy boy. "Don't bite your brother." She said and Phen smiled and then walked towards Lynx. "But his blood is so sweet…" He said and walked towards Lynx and Lynx ran behind Morgan.

"Mom get this freak away from me!" He yelled and Morgan sighed again, she never knew motherhood was so tough. "Phen, stop it! Or I will ground your Vampire behind, and Lynx, your brother is not a freak." Morgan said and Phen looked down.

"And take of my bed sheet and that fangs, now." Morgan said and Phen took of the bed sheet and then the fangs. "Oh mom you're no fun." Phen said, now talking in his own voice again.

Meanwhile Lynx was sticking his tongue out towards Phen and Phen gasped.

"If I get my hands on you, I am going to kill you!" Phen yelled and then put the fangs in again and ran towards Lynx and Lynx took of.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT!" Morgan yelled and they stopped and when Morgan turned to them she saw Phen had Lynx's arm in his mouth.

"Sorry mom." Phen said as he still had Lynx's arm in his mouth.

Lynx tried to shake his psycho brother off, but it didn't work. "He's biting me, again! I wish I had a sister!" He yelled and Morgan walked to Phen.

"Let go of your brother." She said and Phen removed his mouth from Lynx's arm.

"Okay… he tasted like dirt anyway." Phen said and Morgan sighed again.

"Can I please ask both of you to leave each other alone until dinner, and after it as well?" Morgan asked and Phen nodded.

"Yes mom… I'll go to our room…" Phen said, Morgan had changed her study room to a bedroom for Phen and Lynx, it was big enough for them.

"I'm not going to go into a room with him! Mom can I go for a walk?" Lynx asked and Morgan nodded.

"Yes… just be careful, what are you going to do?" She asked and Phen ran to his room, closing the door behind him.

"I don't know… I'll Beyblade." He said and then took out his blade, he didn't have a bit-beast, but he was a strong blader, and Morgan never told him that bit-beasts could talk to humans, she didn't think it would be a wise thing, so she asked Medused harpy not to speak near them.

Morgan nodded as she ran her hand over Lynx's messy hair. "Okay… just be back before dinner." She said and Lynx nodded and then opened the front door and ran out.

Morgan walked to the front door and closed it again, putting on the lock.

She walked back to the kitchen and continued making dinner and wondering what would happen on their 10th birthday, it was one of their most important birthdays…

Somewhere in the town

He was walking down the town, looking around, trying to remember everything, but it was hard, because he didn't have the city on his mind.

He had his job on his mind, their experiments have been failing because the kids in Hawaii have gotten considerably low and now he had to come back here to get his final guinea pig.

As he walked he heard some kids bey-battling in the distance.

He smiled and walked towards them, he would enjoy to destroy their blades, he was bored after all.

Back to Lynx

Lynx had just won his 7th match in a row and he was getting bored, he never lost, and that made that no one wanted to be his friend, the only person who ever beat him was Phen, when Phen battled he was ruthless.

Lynx was about to go home when he saw a guy battling a kid, the guy looked about 22 or something (remember he has immortality).

Lynx walked closer to watch, he saw an entire crowd was already gathering around the red-head fighter, which for some reason , looking a lot like Phen, or so Lynx thought.

"Man, where did you learn to do that?" Brooklyn's opponent asked, Brooklyn was mimicking every move the other blade was making.

"The same place I learned to do this…" Brooklyn said and then smiled. "KING OF DARKNESS!" Brooklyn yelled and immediately Zeus came out of the blade and launched his deadly attack.

The crowd around them gasped as the small beyblading ring was blown up and you could see how the other guys blade was flying through the air, in pieces.

Brooklyn smiled and then spoke. "You're no blader…" He said and then turned to the crowd. "Anyone in here that is willing to take me on?" He asked and the crowd stepped away from him.

Lynx walked up to Brooklyn. "Hey mister can I ask you a question?" Lynx asked, not realizing he was talking to his father.

Brooklyn turned to him and looked down at the spiky black headed boy. "What?" Brooklyn asked and Lynx cleared his throat.

"Why is your blade so strong?" Lynx had never seen a blade as powerful as his, he had been to 2 tournaments in his life, and not one of the bladers there had the power he saw Brooklyn use.

"Power of darkness." Brooklyn said quickly and Lynx nodded. "You should really enter a tournament, you'll win." Lynx said and Brooklyn looked down on the boy.

"I have won a tournament before." Brooklyn said and Lynx looked at him more, he was fascinated by this guy.

"What's your name?" Lynx asked and Brooklyn also found something odd in this boy.

"Brooklyn." He said and then half the crowd gasped, but Lynx didn't, he didn't know who Brooklyn was, Morgan never spoke of him, she never mentioned his name to either Phen or Lynx.

"Are you famous?" Lynx asked, due to the reaction the crowd gave.

Suddenly a boy spoke. "No, he's psychotic! I'm out of here!" The boy yelled and then quickly walked away, with half of the crowd, they seemed to know who he was.

Lynx didn't understand. "Are you evil?" Lynx asked and Brooklyn continued to look at the boy. "You ask a lot of questions." Brooklyn said and Lynx nodded.

"I'm just curious…" He said and Brooklyn smiled. "Curiosity killed the cat." Brooklyn said and Lynx nodded. "Yes, but I'm not a cat." He said and Brooklyn smiled.

"You're a clever boy." Brooklyn said and Lynx smiled. "Thank you mister, do you know you look a lot like my brother." Lynx said.

"How interesting…" Brooklyn said, not really caring.

"Yes… he also has orange hair like you and he is crazy in his head, he bites me." Lynx said and Brooklyn smiled. "Sound like a good boy." Brooklyn said and Lynx shook his head.

"No… Phen is not a good boy, he's evil, he thinks he's a Vampire prince or something." Lynx said and Brooklyn smiled.

"Poor you." Brooklyn said, he wasn't being mean to Lynx and he didn't know why, he was usually rude to everyone, but this boy seemed oddly familiar to him.

Lynx nodded and then suddenly someone grabbed his arm, Lynx turned around and saw Phen. "Mom is calling you, dinner is ready." Phen said and Brooklyn looked at Phen, he looked just like him.

Lynx turned to Brooklyn. "This is my brother Phen, the freak I told you about." He said and Brooklyn didn't believe his eyes, Phen was almost an exact replica of himself.

"Firstly… I'm not a freak, I'm a Vampire and who is this guy, he looks like me, did you clone me?" Phen asked and Lynx growled. "Firstly brother, Vampires don't come into the sun and no I didn't clone you, and this is a friend." Lynx said and Phen growled and then walked to Brooklyn and poked him on the chest.

"Listen clone, you better know that I'm the evil one, you're not taking my place." Phen hissed as he continued to poke Brooklyn on the chest.

Brooklyn growled. "Get away from me." Brooklyn said in a low voice that even freaked Phen out.

Phen moved away from Brooklyn and Lynx smiled. "His even eviler than you." Lynx said and Phen growled. "Whatever, let's get out of here, mom is calling us." Phen said and Lynx growled. "And how do you know that?" He asked and Phen smiled.

"I hear her in my mind, it's a Vampiric ability… Telepathy…" He said and Lynx shook his head. "Whatever…" Lynx then turned to Brooklyn.

"Anyway… Bye." Lynx said and Brooklyn nodded. "Bye, until I see you again." Brooklyn said and then walked of.

Lynx and Phen started walking home. "No one is eviler than me." Phen declared and Lynx growled.

"Oh get over yourself, you're not evil, you're just my brother." Lynx said and Phen growled. "You want to see how evil I am?" Phen asked as he pulled up his sleeves and Lynx shook his head.

"You're not allowed to hit me, mom will kill you." Lynx said and Phen growled as he pulled down his sleeves, but then asked something odd.

"Who do you think our dad is?" Phen asked and Lynx was surprised at his question, but Lynx also wanted to know that.

"I don't know… Mom doesn't talk about him, and when we ask, she gets angry…" Lynx said and Phen nodded.

"Well I want to find out, I'll ask her at dinner tonight, are you going to help me?" Phen asked and Lynx nodded. "Yes, I want to know as well." Lynx said and then they reached their house and tried to open the door, but found that the lock was on.

Phen knocked twice, while yelling. "The sun is burning me! I'm melting!" Phen yelled and Morgan opened the door and looked as Phen was acting like he was melting.

"Okay… come in you two." She said and they walked inside and she closed the door and locked it.

"Dinner is ready, go sit at the table, how did it go Lynx, in your battles?" Morgan asked and Lynx smiled. "I won them all, but then I met this really cool guy." Lynx said and Morgan smiled.

"Did you beat him?" She asked and Lynx shook his head as he went to sit by the table, and so did Phen.

"No… I didn't want to battle him." Lynx said and Morgan put down Lynx's plate and then Phen's.

"Why? I thought you battled everyone…" Morgan said as she got her plate.

"No, he was super strong." Lynx said and Morgan smiled as she was about to go sit. "And what is his name?" Morgan asked and Lynx smiled.

"His name is Brooklyn, he looks a lot like Phen." Morgan gasped and dropped her plate on the spot, she didn't even hear the shattering of the glass, Brooklyn was back…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well what do you think?

Long chapter just for you…

Pretty please review

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm updating here, so be happy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morgan felt light headed, she couldn't believe that Brooklyn was back, it wasn't possible she thought he was gone forever, out of her life, but it seemed like she was wrong.

"Mom are you okay!" Phen yelled as he ran to his mother, she looked very pale in her face.

Morgan looked at Lynx. "Are you sure his name was Brooklyn?" Morgan asked and Lynx nodded as he was next to his mother as well.

"Yes mom, I'm certain… Why? Do you know him?" Lynx asked and Morgan nodded.

"Yes… he's a very bad friend of mine… but it's nothing important…sorry for worrying you like that…" She said and Phen helped her up.

"It's okay mom…" Phen said and Morgan was still looking pale and worried.

"You just continue eating your food, I'm not hungry anymore… Lynx can I just ask you one thing?" Morgan asked and Lynx nodded as he went to sit again.

"Yes mom, anything." Lynx said and Phen went to sit as well, and began eating. "Don't ever go near him again, doesn't matter what he says, does he know who you are?" Morgan asked and Lynx shook his head.

"No, I didn't give him my name." Lynx said and Morgan sighed in relief, she didn't want Brooklyn anywhere near either of her boys, she had forgotten about him, and that was the way she wanted it to stay.

"Mom, can I ask a question now?" Phen asked and Morgan nodded.

"Where's our dad?" Phen asked and Morgan growled. "He's dead." She said and Phen shook his head. "No he isn't." Morgan scowled. "To me he is, end of discussion." She said and then walked away from them and walked around the house, locking everything that could be locked, and closing all the curtains.

Phen watched as his mother went around sealing up everything. "She's crazy, isn't she?" Phen asked and Lynx threw his fork at Phen, and it hit him on the head.

"No, she's worried you moron, can't you see that?" Lynx asked and Phen picked up the same fork and stood up, walking to Lynx. "You just armed a Vampire with a trident." Phen said and Lynx growled.

"That's a fork, not a trident, and don't touch me with that thing, it was on your skin, throw it away." Lynx said and Phen growled.

"You're not a fun brother." Phen said and Lynx growled. "You're not a GOOD brother." Lynx said and continued eating his food with his hands, not wanting the fork back.

"Do you mean Good, like pure or good like understanding?" Phen asked and Lynx turned to him. "Both, now eat your food." Lynx said and Phen scowled.

"Hey, don't mother me!" He yelled and then Morgan spoke. "Phen eat your food, now." Morgan said and Phen sat down at the table again.

"Yes mom…" He said and she smiled, she could keep them under control sometimes, and other times they were impossible.

"Okay, when you're done I want one of you to take a bath, and then the other one, okay?" Morgan asked and they both nodded.

Morgan smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Good, bring the plates in when you're done." She said and they nodded again.

Phen and Lynx had just finished eating and they stood up and took their plates to the kitchen. "You bath first." Phen said, he didn't like water that much.

Lynx smiled. "Mom, Phen says he wants to bath first!" Lynx yelled and Phen gasped.

"No, Lynx wants to bath first!" Phen quickly yelled but then Morgan came in, holding Phen's nightclothes. "Sorry Phen, you need a bath more that Lynx." Morgan said and Lynx smiled.

Phen took the clothes and stopped of towards the bathroom, and then yelled. "I'll get you for this Lynx!"

Morgan looked at Lynx. "And meanwhile you can go clean your room." Morgan said and Lynx gasped. "Is it too late for me to bath first?" Lynx asked and Morgan nodded.

"Yes, now go and clean your room." Morgan said and Lynx walked of.

Morgan sighed and then walked to her cell, she dialed in Amelia's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hi… I've got big problems…" Morgan said as she sighed again.

Lynx was walking to his room when he heard something, it was his mother talking on the phone, he never told Morgan, but he usually listened in on her conversations.

He slowly crept closer and stood next to the door, and listened to what Morgan was saying.

"Grandma… Brooklyn is back." Morgan said and there was a silence. "Yes… I know." She said again and Lynx wished he new what Amelia was saying.

"No… he met Lynx and Phen, but he doesn't know who they are." Morgan said again and Lynx didn't know why his mother was so worried about Brooklyn, to Lynx Brooklyn was rather nice.

Morgan sighed. "He would've changed… I don't want him near my boys or me." Morgan said and Lynx didn't understand why he would want to come near his mom, Phen or himself.

"What do you propose I do? They have school, and I have to send them there, if he figures out that they are his sons, I don't know what I'll do." Morgan said and Lynx gasped.

"That guy was my father…" He whispered softly and then ran to the bathroom.

He ran into the bathroom and saw Phen was sitting a bubble bath.

Phen gasped when he saw his brother run into the bathroom. "HEY, YOU PREVERTED LITTLE BOY, GET OUT!" Phen yelled and Lynx looked like he was going to cry.

"I know who our father is!" Lynx yelled and Phen looked at his brother, he was serious.

"Who?" Phen asked, he was curious, but didn't want to sound over anxious.

"Get out of the bath, I'll be in our room." Lynx said and then ran out of the bathroom and into his room.

Phen quickly got out of the bath, dried himself and got dressed.

Phen walked into the room awhile later and then went to sit on his bed.

"Okay… Lynx, who is it?" Phen asked and Lynx cleared his throat. "Brooklyn." Lynx said and Phen growled. "No way, it can't be him, are you lying to me?" Phen asked as he reached for his fangs again.

Lynx shook his head. "No, he is, you know how I always listen in on what mom says on the phone… well I heard her talk to grandma and well she said she doesn't want him to know we are his SONS." Lynx said and Phen gasped.

"Well that explains why he looks like me… But where do you come from then?" Phen asked and then Morgan came into the room.

"Lynx you're not going to bath now, you have to pack." Morgan said and Lynx didn't understand. "Why mom?" Lynx asked and Morgan walked to the closet and took out a bag.

"Amelia wants you to stay with her for awhile, you won't be going to school either, I already called the principle." Morgan said and now Phen knew Lynx wasn't lying, but he didn't know whether he should confront his mother with the newly acquired information or keep quiet.

"Mom…what is wrong?" Lynx asked, he knew what was wrong, but he wanted his mom to tell them the truth.

Morgan turned to Lynx as she put the bag down on the bed. "Nothing is wrong." She said and Lynx growled.

"Mom… I'm not an idiot, please tell me what's wrong." Lynx said and Morgan growled and then started putting clothes into the bag.

"Drop it Lynx, I'm not going to tell you, because nothing is wrong." Morgan said and Phen decided he had, had it. "Mom, Brooklyn is our dad, isn't he?" Phen asked and Morgan froze in her spot.

"No." She said quickly and Lynx spoke again. "Yes he is, I heard mom while mom spoke on the phone." Lynx said and Morgan didn't know whether she should be angry with Lynx for listening in on her conversation or whether she should just let him of the hook, but she knew she would have to explain now.

Morgan stopped packing clothes and looked at both Phen and Lynx. "Don't make this any harder than it already is." She said and Phen growled. "Mom, tell us what happened, if you don't, I will go and ask him!" Phen yelled and Morgan scowled.

"Don't use that tone with me, and don't you dare go and look for that monster." She said and Phen growled. "Why is our dad a monster? Did he leave you or something?" Phen asked and Morgan shook her head.

"I left him." She said and Lynx climbed of the bed. "Then tell us what happened." Lynx said and Morgan sighed.

"Fine… I'll give you the short version." Morgan said and Lynx sat back down on the bed.

"You know Calik… he wanted to kill her when she was 8, so I saved her, and left him." Morgan said and Phen looked at Morgan. "Mom… I would've preferred my dad over that girl." Phen said and Lynx nodded.

"Don't say that, you don't know anything about it." Morgan said and then Lynx thought of something else. "There is something I don't understand, he looks young, he looks 22 at most." Lynx said and Morgan didn't understand that.

"I left him when he was 22." She said and Lynx looked confused. "Oh… then he's supposed to look old… and why is he evil, he destroyed a guys blade today and was rude to Phen, was he always like that?" Lynx asked and Morgan shook her head.

"No… only when I met him… but he was never rude to anyone after that…" Morgan didn't understand, even if she left Brooklyn he would've changed back to the way he was, she didn't think so.

"His blade is strong, you should see it." Lynx said and Morgan nodded. "Zeus… Yes, I know his blade." She said and Lynx nodded.

"Do we still have to go to grandma?" Lynx asked and Morgan nodded. "Yes… I will make everything clear to you two later on, Amelia will be here shortly to take you to her home, so get packed." Morgan said and Phen and Lynx nodded and then began packing.

Morgan sighed and walked out of the room. "Damnit… I hoped I could keep it secret a bit longer…" She said as she walked to the living room and sat down, thinking.

Morgan was still sitting on the couch when she heard a knock on the door. "That must be Amelia…" She said and then walked to the boys room. "She's here, bring your stuff out." Morgan said and then walked to the door.

She opened it and was met by Brooklyn, she gasped and quickly closed the door and ran back to the boys.

"Don't make a sound." Morgan said and took the key of the door and locked it, she put the key in her clothes and ran back to the door.

She opened it again and Brooklyn was still there.

"What do you want?" She hissed and he smiled. "To see my child." Brooklyn said and growled. "For your information, I had a miss carriage because of all the stress I was going through." She said and Brooklyn looked into her eyes.

"Why should I believe you?" He asked and she growled. "Because I always believed you, now go, I don't want to see you." She said and then saw that Lynx was right, he hadn't aged.

Brooklyn was now actually believing her. "What was it?" He asked and she growled. "A girl." She said and Brooklyn smiled and then looked down.

"Where is she buried?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan gasped, but then sighed in relief, she remembered that the day she was in the hospital another woman had a miss carriage and it was a girl, she called the dead baby Tania.

"In the only graveyard in this place." Morgan said and Brooklyn nodded. "What did you call her?" He asked and she growled. "Not that it is any of your business, but I called her Tania, if you don't believe me, go to the graveyard and see for yourself." Morgan said and Brooklyn nodded.

"I think I will." He said and was about to leave when Morgan spoke. "Why haven't you aged?" She asked and Brooklyn turned around. "I'm not human anymore." He said and then walked of.

Morgan was a bit confused, but then she clicked. "He stripped himself of humanity…" She said in disbelief as she closed the door.

"This could be bad…" She said, she knew when someone wasn't human it tends to kill.

Morgan walked back to the boys room and opened it. "Common, wait in the living room, and don't ask what happened." She said and both of them nodded as they carried their bag out of the room…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Another chapter will probably be up soon.

PLEASE REVIEW

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	3. Chapter 3

I'm updating, well I always update, but that doesn't mean you don't have to review… Please review… pretty please?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Phen, Lynx and Morgan was already in the living room, and they were silent, waiting for Amelia.

Phen couldn't stand it being so quiet. "Mom, who was at the door?" Phen asked and Morgan scowled. "No one." She said and Phen looked at Lynx and vice versa.

"It was dad, wasn't it?" Lynx asked and Morgan growled. "I said don't ask, now don't ask!" She yelled and they were quiet, not wanting to push their mother to far.

It was quiet for another 10 minutes and Morgan spoke now. "Sorry for going of on you like that Lynx, I'm sorry." She said and Lynx nodded.

"It's okay mom, I'm just a bit confused, that's all…" He said and she nodded.

"That's understandable, because I am to, I will tell you two everything once I have sorted a couple of things out." She said and then there was knocking at the door.

"I'll go check who it is." She first wanted to make sure it's Amelia.

She reached the door and opened it and it was Amelia. "Hi, I'll bring the boys now, don't tell them anything, okay?" She asked and Amelia nodded.

"Very well, I won't tell them anything, but you know you'll have to tell them sooner or later, they're probably confused on why you want to send them to me and the fact that they won't be going to school." Amelia said and Morgan sighed.

"I think they are happy about the no-school part, but there is one thing… they know that Brooklyn is their father, Lynx heard me on the phone, but I don't want them to know the true reason to why I left him." She said and Amelia nodded.

"Okay, go get them, I'll wait in the car." Amelia said and then walked back to the car.

Morgan walked to the living room. "Common, time for you to go." She said and they nodded as they got up, taking the suitcase.

"Mom, for how long will we be staying at her?" Phen asked and Morgan thought for a second. "Just a couple of days." She said and Phen nodded. "Cool… no school." He said and Morgan smiled.

"Yes, now common, get going." Morgan said and then they reached the door.

"Bye mom…" Lynx said and Morgan bend down and hugged both of them. "I'll miss you both." She said as she kissed both of them on their cheeks.

"Gross mom." Phen said as he wiped his cheeks and Morgan smiled and kissed him twice. "Wipe it again and I'll kiss you four times." She said and Phen growled. "Damn, okay bye mom." He said and then they walked to the car.

Morgan watched as they got in and then Amelia started the car and drove of.

Morgan waved as they drove away and then went into the house, she was sure Brooklyn would come back, he could've just come to see his boy, he always had other things to do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Please review!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	4. Chapter 4

Well, due to FlamesOfFury reviewing, I'm writing on, and due to my sister nagging me the whole time, so yeah, here's the chapter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was 3 am and organ was inside her home now, she had made herself coffee to deal with the stress, she didn't know why she wasn't stressing so much, but she couldn't sleep due to it.

"Oh common girl, what can he possibly do to get them, he can't do anything, if he tries to take them away, he won't succeed, the court won't choose him over me." She said and then sighed. "But taking them away might not even be his plan."

She looked down at her coffee. "He said he wasn't human anymore, and that means he doesn't care about Phen or Lynx, but what is he doing here then?" She asked herself and sighed in hopelessness.

"It won't help if I keep thinking about it the whole time, that will only make me more confused…" She said to herself and then there was a knock on the door.

Morgan got the shock of her life and spilled half the coffee on herself. "FUCK!" She yelled as she tried to nullify the burning of the hot coffee.

"I'm going to kill the idiot who is at the door this time of the morning!" She yelled and then stood up and walked to the door.

Morgan opened the door and was about to curse the person to hell, but then she was quiet, it was Brooklyn again.

Morgan gulped. "What do you want now?" She asked, trying to sound angry, but instead she sounded shocked and a bit scared.

Brooklyn looked down at the coffee stain on her t-shirt and pants. "See you're busy." He said and then smiled and she growled. "It was because of you that I messed on myself, now answer my question." She said and Brooklyn looked up into her eyes again.

"I went to the graveyard." He said and Morgan nodded.

"So, you saw the gravestone, so what are you doing here?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled.

"I bet the mother of Tania is very sad, but it is not you." He said and she gasped. "She is my daughter!" Morgan yelled in defence and Brooklyn smiled.

"You really think I'd be stupid enough to just accuse you of lying, you should know me better than that, I first had to get facts." He said and Morgan scowled.

"And what are that facts?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled and then pushed her out of the way and entered the house. "Firstly, move aside." He said and she growled. "Get out of my house." She hissed and Brooklyn smiled.

"No." He said and she growled. "Then say what you want to say and go." She said and Brooklyn nodded.

"Gladly." He said and then continued. "I did some research… I found out that the mother of Tania is 45 at the moment, which you're not." He said and she growled.

"You must've researched wrong." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "No, I never research wrong, plus I had a DNA sample taken for the child in the grave, amazing how a coffin can preserve DNA, and then I analysed it, my DNA wasn't in the child, either you slept around or that isn't your child." He said and Morgan growled.

"I slept around." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "No you didn't, I would've noticed." He said and she growled. "No you wouldn't have, you were always to busy with your cruel job." She hissed and Brooklyn smirked.

"So how is Calik doing?" He asked and she growled. "Fine, without your help, now will you please leave." She said as she showed him to the door.

"No, not until I see my child." He said and she growled. "I told you he's dead!" She yelled and Brooklyn smiled. "Big slip-up, you just said 'he' and you said it was a 'she'." Brooklyn said and Morgan gasped as she covered her mouth.

Brooklyn looked her in the eyes and noticed she just realized she made a slip-up. "So I'm right after all? Where is my boy?" He asked and Morgan growled as she removed her hands from her mouth.

"Get out of my house." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "Not until I get an answer." He said and Morgan growled.

"If I tell you the truth, will you leave?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled. "Yes… I'll leave…" He said. 'With my child.' He thought and then looked at Morgan again.

Morgan sighed. "Very well… you have boys." She said and Brooklyn raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Boys?" He asked and Morgan nodded. "Yes, I had twins." She said and Brooklyn gasped, he didn't know she had twins, this was a huge surprise to him, but he wouldn't show it.

"What are there names?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan looked down. "You met them yesterday, Phen and Lynx." She said and Brooklyn smiled.

"You mean to say the black head and the mini-me who thinks I'm his evil twin or something is my children?" He asked, a bit surprised.

Morgan nodded. "Yes, now can you please tell me what you're doing here?" Morgan asked and Brooklyn shook his head.

"Not yet, first tell me where they are." He said and she shook her head. "No, they're not here anyway." She said and Brooklyn growled.

"I have a right to see my own children!" He hissed and she growled. "Tell that to the court!" She yelled and Brooklyn's eyes turned white again.

"Tell me where they are, or I will kill you!" He yelled in a low voice again, Morgan gasped in shock, she haven't seen this side of in 12 years, and she forgot how terrifying it was.

She swallowed her fear and shock and then spoke again. "Then kill me, you'll still not know where they are." She said and Brooklyn smirked.

"Really? Will they not be attending your funeral?" He asked and she gasped.

"I can't believe you'll kill me, last time we saw each other you said you were sorry." She said and Brooklyn nodded. "I've changed." He said and she growled. "I can't believe that you stripped yourself of humanity, why did you do that!" She yelled and Brooklyn scowled.

"To get rid of the pain I felt after you left, I did it 5 minutes after you left the car, I didn't want to feel it, and I don't even know why I felt it in the first place, you are worth nothing." He said and Morgan growled and then tried to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist and held it.

"How dare you say that! I did what was best for my children!" She yelled and then ripped loose from his grip.

Brooklyn shook his head. "No, you did what was best for you, doesn't Phen or Lynx wonder about their dad?" He asked and Morgan looked down.

"They know you're their dad, and NO they DON'T miss YOU!" She spat out and Brooklyn growled.

"You still did it for yourself, you never thought what it would do to me, or even Zeus." He said and Morgan shook her head.

"If you knew what I was going through, what I felt! If you never took that stupid job then we would still be together!" She yelled and Brooklyn shook his head.

"I don't care about you, and I still have the job in case you're wondering." He said and she growled. "You're heartless." She said and Brooklyn smiled.

"Yes, I am… did I mention that the kids in Hawaii is running a bit low?" He asked and she growled. "So what, that has nothing to do with…" She stopped in mid-sentence and gasped.

"You're not going to take them away from me for that!" She yelled and Brooklyn smiled. "And how are you going to stop me?" He asked and Morgan shook her head.

"NO! YOU WON'T USE THEM FOR THAT!" She yelled, she was getting hysterical, she couldn't believe he was going to use them for his job, that was completely wrong, his own flesh and blood, and the scariest thing was… she wouldn't be able to stop him…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finished with this chapter, please review!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter up, please review

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn looked as Morgan was busy breaking down in tears, but somehow he didn't like to see her like that, he didn't understand, he was supposed to be heartless and emotionless, but he was still feeling something for her deep down, and he didn't like it.

"Pull yourself together." He said as Morgan was down on the ground now, on her knees, crying hysterically.

Morgan shook her head. "Please don't take them away from me!" She yelled and Brooklyn didn't know what to say, he has never seen her like this before, not in all the years that he has known her.

"Where are they?" He asked and she shook her head. "I'll never tell you." She said and Brooklyn growled, he couldn't let the remainder of his feelings get in the way of his job.

"If you don't tell me then I will find out for myself." He said and she continued to shake her head in no.

"Just leave them alone, they're only10, it's their birthday tomorrow, please don't hurt them." Morgan begged and Brooklyn gasped, it was their birthday tomorrow, which means they would be eleven.

"I need them." He said and she looked up at Brooklyn and noticed his eyes weren't so heartless anymore, it almost looked sad. "Please…" She begged further, if he felt anything for her, he would leave them alone.

"I can't." He said again, he seemed to be different now, swaying on his decision.

Morgan decided to dry her tears, it wasn't helping, or so she thought, she stood up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"If you take them from me, I swear I'll kill you." She said and Brooklyn smiled now. "And how are you going to do that?" He asked and she growled. "I don't know, but I swear I'll do it, even if it the last thing I do." She spat out and Brooklyn smirked.

"If you say so." He said and then walked to the door again. "I'll see you again." He said and then walked out of the house and Morgan closed the door and then slid down the door, crying again, she couldn't help it, he was pretty much going to kill her children, and there was nothing she could do, she could only delay it.

"No…" She said softly as she continued to cry.

Outside the door

Brooklyn was still standing outside the door, he heard as she cried, and he couldn't stand it. "Zeus, why do I still feel something for her?" Brooklyn asked softly.

_Easy… You can still feel love to a certain degree, even if you are stripped of humanity, look at me, I fell in love. _Zeus said and Brooklyn growled. "Can't you take the remainder of the feelings away?" Brooklyn asked.

_No, I can't remove that. _He said and Brooklyn scowled. "What does it mean if I still feel something?" He asked, he didn't know why he was still feeling something for her.

_It means you love her, or you loved her a lot. _Zeus said and Brooklyn shook his head. "Yes, the term. LOVED, that's in the past, I don't want to feel it." He said and Zeus sighed.

_Then you know what to do. _Zeus said and Brooklyn spoke softly. "Kill the source of the feelings…"

_Yes, but then you'll be left with guilt, but that will vanish in time. _Zeus said and Brooklyn didn't like the idea of killing Morgan, he knew the last time he tried he felt so guilty and he didn't even hurt her, but now he was heartless, he should've even felt anything for her anymore, but he did.

_So are you going to kill her? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn shook his head. "No, I'll just get the boys and leave." He said and Zeus sighed again. _Do you really think you'll be able to take your sons souls, if you cannot even kill their mother? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn nodded.

"Yes, I loved her, I don't even know them, so yes, I will be able to." He said and then started walking, he had a pretty good idea where they were…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter is finished, please review…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry that I updated such a long while ago, I started a new story and I have been updating him, well actually 2 new stories, but now I'm writing on.

Sorry again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Outside Amelia's house

x.X.x

Brooklyn stared at the house, he was sure Phen and Lynx was inside, he knew the person Morgan would trust most with her sons lives was Amelia, even if she was an old lady.

"Now or never." Brooklyn said as he walked to the front door and knocked, he would just push her aside, she was old after all, and wouldn't put up much of a fight.

Brooklyn watched as the door opened and when he saw Amelia he smiled, the look on her face when she saw him was priceless. "Hello." He said and Amelia tried to shut the door, but Brooklyn pushed it open and then closed it.

"So where is Phen and Lynx?" He asked and Amelia growled. "Not here." She said and then suddenly there was a yell from the living room.

"Grandma, who is at the door!" It was Phen, Brooklyn recognized his voice from their first encounter when he thought Brooklyn was his clone.

Amelia growled. "No one honey, go to the guest room with your brother, and lock the door!" Amelia ran quickly.

"Okay, but just one thing, I am NOT your honey! I am EVIL!" Phen yelled and then Brooklyn heard a duet of footsteps run down the hall, towards the guest room.

"He has my attitude." Brooklyn said and Amelia growled. "What do you want with them?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled.

"You know about the job I have, don't you?" Brooklyn asked and Amelia growled. "You will NOT use them for your job, they are only little boys!" She yelled and Brooklyn smiled. "That's what Morgan said." He said and Amelia gasped.

"You better not have hurt her!" Amelia yelled and Brooklyn smiled. "Maybe I did… Maybe I didn't." He said and Amelia growled but then suddenly there came a gasp from the hallway and both Amelia and Brooklyn turned to the hall, Phen was standing there.

Brooklyn felt his blood run cold as he now for the first time looked at Phen… but as his son.

"Dad?" Phen asked and Brooklyn winced at the name.

"GO THE ROOM PHEN!" Amelia yelled and Phen shook his head. "No…" He said and Brooklyn was still staring at Phen, he didn't think he would act like this when he saw his son for the first time.

"Go to your room, your dad wants to kill you!" Amelia yelled, she couldn't think of anything else to say to get Phen out of the room, and it was the truth.

Phen shook his head. "Why would dad want to kill me?" Phen asked as he was still looking at Brooklyn.

"Why do you think your mother send you here! To protect you!" Amelia yelled and when wouldn't, he couldn't believe that.

"No… dad is it true?" Phen asked, for the first time ever, Phen had hurt in his eyes.

Brooklyn gulped, how could he tell his son he wanted to kill him, how could he tell him that he kills children for a living.

"Go ahead Brooklyn, if you want to take them, why don't you tell them why." Amelia said, she saw Brooklyn was hesitating, and she was taking full advantage of that.

"Shut up." Brooklyn hissed and Phen gasped. "So it's true? You want to kill me and Lynx, your own sons?" Phen yelled as tears came to his eyes now.

"He also went to your mothers house, god knows what he did to her." Amelia said, not realizing that she was making the situation worse for Phen as well.

Phen gasped. "He hurt mom?" He asked and Amelia nodded. "Yes… How else would he know you are here, you know your mother wouldn't give up your location without a fight." Amelia said and Brooklyn growled, he didn't hurt Morgan, well not physically.

"I didn't touch Morgan, I just knew they were here because I have something called a brain!" Brooklyn yelled and Phen seemed relieved.

"Dad, what are you going to do to us?" Phen asked and Brooklyn looked away from him now.

"It doesn't matter." Brooklyn said and Amelia growled. "Doesn't matter? You think wanting to kill your own sons doesn't matter?" She yelled angrily and Brooklyn growled.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to think!" Brooklyn yelled and Amelia seemed shocked at his outburst and did as she was told, she hoped that the fact that he was thinking meant that he was considering to leave Phen and Lynx alone.

'Zeus, what must I do?' Brooklyn mentally asked Zeus. _What you think is right, now don't come to me with your personal problems, I have my own. _Zeus said and Brooklyn growled.

"Do what is right…" Brooklyn accidentally said aloud and Amelia looked at him weirdly. "And what is the right thing to do?" She asked and Brooklyn looked down at the ground, he was being torn up inside without knowing it.

He had a job and an empty live, he thought he could easily get rid of both Morgan and his sons, but he couldn't, when he came back and saw Morgan for the first time, he felt something, but he dismissed it, but now with his one son asking him whether he was going to kill him, he realized how gruesome and vile the word 'kill' sounded when indicating the death of those you care about.

"I have to go." Brooklyn said and ran out of the front door, he had some serious thinking to do, he had to decide what he was going to do.

Phen looked at Amelia. "What is wrong with dad?" Phen asked and Amelia looked at Phen, realizing that he just made Brooklyn change his mind, or so she thought.

"He is just confused…" She said, she knew he was confused now, and she knew he was stripped of humanity, she could see that in his eyes and Morgan had mentioned right after their marriage that he was supposed to get stripped of humanity, but decided not to.

"Go to bed Phen, and don't mention this to Lynx." Amelia said and Phen nodded as he ran towards the guest room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well that is the end of the chapter, I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for such a short chapter.

Next update will be soon, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, like I promised, an update!

PLEASE REVIEW

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn was walking down the street, he had no idea where he was going, but he just wanted to be alone, he needed to think.

_Are you okay? _Zeus suddenly asked and Brooklyn nearly screamed in shock when he heard Zeus's voice, he had completely forgotten about him.

"No." He said and heard Zeus sigh. _You can't do it, is that right? _He asked and Brooklyn gulped.

"Of course I can, I just couldn't tell Phen that I was going to kill him." He said and Zeus sighed again. _Face it my friend, you love them _Zeus said and Brooklyn growled angrily.

"Shut up!" He yelled, he didn't want to hear this now, he didn't need to have Zeus confirm his suspicion.

_You know Morgan probably thinks her sons are dead now._ Zeus said again and Brooklyn growled.

"Don't be stupid, Amelia probably called her and told her what happened." Brooklyn said, he was sure of the fact.

_No, not really, no phone can reach her when she doesn't have it with her. _Zeus said and Brooklyn growled again.

"You ARE a complete moron, she is in a house, and her house probably has a home phone." He said and was feeling like strangling someone, he was just sad that he couldn't strangle Zeus.

_She's not in her house _Zeus said now, and this caught Brooklyn attention. "What are you talking about?" Brooklyn asked eagerly.

_Well what would you do if you thought your kids were dead and you were a mother who cried her eyes out. _Now Brooklyn felt like smacking Zeus, he knew exactly how to make things worse.

"I'd arrange a fucking funeral, now piss off!" Brooklyn hissed angrily, but Zeus didn't go away.

_No, she's actually on top of the clock. _Zeus said and Brooklyn growled, having now idea what he was talking about, but then he suddenly heard a loud sound and looked up at the church, it read '10 o clock in the night'.

"Stupid clock…" He said and then his head snapped up. "Zeus you don't mean she's on THAT clock?" He asked worried as he looked up at the clock, but it was to high to see anything.

_Yes, she's up there, and on the edge, literally. _Zeus said and Brooklyn growled. "Teleport me there." He said, but when nothing happened he scowled. "NOW!" He yelled and then the light came.

When Brooklyn opened his eyes again he was on top of the church, he looked down and couldn't believe how high he was up actually, but he didn't care about that.

He quickly moved to the front, where the clock was, and he was surprised to see that Zeus was actually right, Morgan was standing there, on the edge, ready to jump, and a pool of tears were on the surface of the clock, and more being added each second.

Brooklyn gasped when he saw she was about to jump. "Morgan, wait!" He yelled and she quickly turned around, and when she saw him her eyes saddened. "I how they're dead now, and don't worry, you don't need to finish me off." She said as she moved closer to the edge.

Brooklyn couldn't believe how much sadness he had inflicted on her, the girl he loved, or still do.

"Get away from the edge." He said and she shook her head as she lowered her head and more tears slipped down her face now.

"You took my babies away from me, I can't go on." She said and Brooklyn growled. "They're not dead." He said and Morgan nodded as she was still looking down.

"I know… not yet, but they are pretty much dead when you take them back with you." She said and Brooklyn knew that was what he was supposed to do, what he came to do.

"No, I don't even have them with me, I went to Amelia, but I couldn't take them." He said, he needed her to know the truth, he wanted to comfort her a bit.

She looked up quickly when he said that. "You mean you're not going to hurt them?" She asked, her eyes wide with hope.

Brooklyn growled as he looked at the ground, he knew this would be messing his work up, but he couldn't mess her family up, her life, that was just selfish and narrow minded. "No, I'm not going to hurt them." He said quickly.

He looked at her eyes now and saw joy he had never seen in her eyes before, well accept when she married him and found out she was pregnant.

"Thank you." She softly said and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, but I think you need to get off this clock now, or your sons won't have a mother anymore, I will have Zeus teleport us down." He said and Morgan nodded quickly as she moved away from the clock and was about to go to Brooklyn when she slipped and fell.

Morgan let out a devastating scream as she fell down the clock.

Brooklyn's eyes widened and as usual he did something without thinking, he jumped after her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well it's short, but it's a cliff hanger, and I just HAD to stop it there :D, sorry.

PLEASE REVIEW.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	8. Chapter 8

Man, I write to much, oh well, shit happens :), please review.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Halfway down Brooklyn realized what he was doing and smacked his head in mid air. "God I'm pathetic." He said, but he didn't ask Zeus to teleport him back up, he wanted to save Morgan.

He was thankful that she wasn't encouraging the fall like he was, or he wouldn't be able to catch up to her, she would be to far down.

Brooklyn saw her get closer to him and when she was in grabbing ranged, he did what he had to, he grabbed her. "Now Zeus!" Brooklyn yelled and immediately the light came again.

When they opened their eyes again they were in Morgan's house.

He let her go and she fell to the ground. "That was so close, no, it was too close." She said as she looked at the ground, but then looked up at Brooklyn. "Thank you." She said again, she had now thanked him twice in one night, and for some reason he was thankful that she thanked him.

Their was an uncomfortable silence between them, but neither spoke a word.

_Soooo, where is my ex-girlfriend?_ Zeus suddenly asked and in made Morgan jump from shock. "Oh… hey Zeus…" She said and then spoke again.

"Medused harpy is in my room, but leave her alone." Morgan said strictly and Zeus sighed and then he was silent.

There was another silence and Brooklyn decided to break it. "I'm sorry!" He literally yelled and Morgan looked at him.

"I know." She said and Brooklyn felt like an complete ass for what he has done to her this week and in the past.

He shifted from foot to foot. "I should get back to Hawaii." He said and for some reason Morgan got infuriated by that.

"Oh so you can't take my children, but you can take another mothers!" She yelled angrily and Brooklyn looked at her wide eyed.

"God, I thought you might have changed a bit when you said you couldn't take my boys, but you haven't, now you're just going to take some other innocent kids and ruin both their and their parents lives." She hissed and then slapped Brooklyn.

"Are you so fucking heartless!" She yelled as she tried to slap him a second time but this time he grabbed her hand she looked up at him angrily and he looked down at her.

He saw she was about to start yelling again, and he didn't see forward to that, so without thinking he grabbed her and pulled her to him, and kissed her.

Morgan was so shocked that she didn't pull away, but when he put his arms around her she immediately pulled away and looked at him, still shocked.

"You really think that will make up for what you've done and what you're going to do when you get back to Hawaii?" She asked, trying to sound angry, but she didn't, she sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

Brooklyn scowled. "Will you please listen to me, for just a minute?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I'm done listening, I'm sorry." She said as she walked to the front door and opened it. "Please leave." She said and Brooklyn shook his head.

"I'm not leaving." He said and she looked at him sadly. "Don't make this any harder on me." She said, and now Brooklyn heard how close her voice was to crying.

"I'm not going to make it harder, I just want to say, that I'm not going to do the job anymore." He said and she looked at him shocked as she closed the door now.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes, I saw what it did to you, so I can imagine what it does to other mothers." He said and Morgan was still surprised, she didn't think he'd just give it up because of her reaction to it.

"How do I know that you're not going to go back to what you do once you're back in Hawaii?" She asked, she couldn't help but question that decision of his.

Brooklyn suddenly grew angry. "Damnit Morgan! The least you can do is believe me, you think I received any pleasure from ruining parents lives like that, taking CHILDREN away from their parents, hearing their fucking screams, the other reason I had my humanity stripped was because I didn't want to regret what I did, I wanted the damn nightmares I had to stop!" He yelled and Morgan looked at him shocked, she didn't think he'd confess like that.

There was an odd silence but then she spoke. "Did it?" She asked and Brooklyn looked down. "No, but I ignored it." He said and now Morgan was burning with a million questions to ask him.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded, he didn't care, he would tell her whatever she liked, he didn't want anymore secrets.

"Why did you take the job in the first place?" She asked and Brooklyn stared at the ground now.

"I wanted to be able to support the family we would have, I wanted to give you and my children a good life." He said and Morgan couldn't help but feel a hint of disgust, but she wouldn't tell him how she felt now, because he knew.

"Well was it worth it?" She asked, she wanted to know whether he was glad that they split up.

He looked at her now, straight in the eyes. "What do you think? I take the fucking job to look after you and my boys and then I lose all of you, I lose my humanity, I lose my life, everything I cared for was ripped from me." He said and Morgan nodded.

"What did you do after I left?" She asked again, she had too many questions, and she wanted all of them to be answered.

"Right after you left the car I had my humanity stripped from me by Zeus." He said and she nodded again. "Why?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled falsely.

"The moment everything is taken from you, fading into the darkness, leaving you to die to your own feelings and self pity you don't care anymore and you want it to go away, I wanted it to go away." He said and now Morgan was starting to feel guilty, she didn't know her departure made him feel like that.

"Okay… I have one final question…" She said and Brooklyn nodded. "Why did you want to take Phen and Lynx?" She asked and Brooklyn stared at the ground again.

"They were part of me, I thought about them every now and then, and I learned there is one way to get guilt away, and that is to get rid of the problem, I also wanted to kill you, but I couldn't." He admitted and Morgan was now looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry." She said and now Brooklyn was surprised.

"Why?" He asked and she looked up at him, and she now had tears in her eyes that were trailing down her face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well that was it, sorry for updating so late, I had some personal problems to deal with.

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
